


Feel The Beat of My Racing Heart

by total_theatre_nerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cursed Child compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Kids, M/M, Pining, Scorbus, after graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_theatre_nerd/pseuds/total_theatre_nerd
Summary: Albus and Scorpius come to realise exactly how they feel about each other thanks to a comment from James, Teddy's kids and the warmth of a bookshop.





	Feel The Beat of My Racing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:  
> Scorpius owns a magical bookshop and Albus regularly takes Teddy’s kids there because Scorpius is the best storyteller. Albus misses having his best friend around 24/7 after their graduation. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Can we go now?”

“I want to see Scorpy!”

“I’ve not seen him in foreverrr.”

“Albus, can we go now?”

Albus looked down at the three pairs of eyes staring up at him, pleading with him. Not that they had to do much convincing. They had seen Scorpius last week which was hardly ‘forever’ ago. But Albus knew the ‘I want to see Scorpy’ feeling very, very well.

And okay, they did share a flat. It wasn’t as if he went days without seeing him, but it was different now. Even before the incidents of fourth year had happened, even before they became so messed up, they had been inseparable. They had spent almost every minute of every day with each other at Hogwarts, and alternated between each other’s houses during the holidays. He knew that people wondered how they could spend so much time together, but Albus never tired of Scorpius. They could do anything and everything together. When they had run out of things to say they could sit in silence, but it was a silence that was filled with the warmth of the boy sitting beside him. After spending so much of his childhood feeling alone even when surrounded by people, it was nice to feel wanted whilst being with just one. The right one. The one who knew him better that anyone else. The one who would be there when he woke from a nightmare, ready to wipe away the tears. The one who recognised the broken parts of him and was determined to put them back together.

He missed Scorpius. Missed him so much that sometimes he would ache with the longing that he felt. He hadn’t expected it. He had his own job which he really loved, and he thought that spending the days surrounded by creatures, learning how to help them, would have completely pushed Scorpius to the back of his mind. He didn’t realise how closely their lives had intertwined until they had to spend the good majority of their time apart.

The thing was, Scorpius didn’t seem to mind. He woke up just as early as Albus and they often both emerged from their rooms at the same time. Whereas Albus was always quite grumpy in the mornings Scorpius would flit about the kitchen making breakfast with a smile. He would chat about the shop and the books and anything else that came to his mind. Albus never got anything other than a complete sense of contentment from the boy.

Another thing that had thrown Albus off was sleeping in completely separate rooms across the corridor, not in beds a few feet away from each other. Scorpius didn’t hear it now when he screamed himself awake. The first time it happened Albus had considered going through, had even pulled off the covers and crept out of his room. But he had paused outside Scorpius’s door. This would be different, he felt like it was crossing a line somehow. Because he had long ago come to terms with his feelings, as well as the fact that Scorpius simply did not see him in that way. So he had frozen, hand stretched out towards the door handle. And he had sighed, pulling the hand back and running it through his unruly hair, turning round and slipping back into his room. When the door closed behind him he slid down to the ground, his back against the wood and head in his hands. He was too focused on himself that he didn’t hear the creak that signalled the opening of Scorpius’s door. Or it closing a few seconds later.

Albus missed his best friend. But he didn’t know if Scorpius missed him at all. He was the same – kind and smiley and full of energy and light. A source of happiness for everyone around him.

“Okay then, we can go before lunch. Go and get your shoes,” Albus said, smiling at the shouts of ‘yay’ and ‘Scorpy’ that filled the room at his declaration.

He heard a chuckle and turned around to see James leaning in the doorway to the kitchen. That was the thing about being at his parent’s house, the sudden appearances from his siblings. It may be easier for Teddy to get to in the morning to drop the kids off, and it may be more child friendly than his own flat. But if it hadn’t been within walking distance of Scorpius’s bookshop then he would have insisted he babysat at his own place.

“What?” Albus asked, his eyes narrowing slightly at his brother.

“It’s just that they’re like a manifestation of your thoughts,” James said, laughing to himself before taking another bite from the apple he was holding.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Albus said stubbornly, turning away from his brother and taking a few steps to peer down the corridor. Teddy’s oldest was helping the twins with their laces. They would be ready in a minute and Albus could escape.

“Albus, your pining is visible to everyone. That frown that’s a constant on your face until you’re with him. The looks you send him whenever he’s not watching you. You need to do something about it.”

“I don’t need to take advice from you,” Albus snapped, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on quickly. He still sometimes let the anger get the better of him. Especially when it came to this subject. Especially when Scorpius wasn’t there to calm him down with a hand on his shoulder or the small of his back.

“He loves you too, you know,” James replied. But Albus was already storming out the room and rounding up the kids.

“Albus, I just want you to be happy.”

Albus let the words simmer around him trying not to let them infiltrate. He didn’t need anything confusing him right now. Not when he was already feeling so drained. He tried to occupy his thoughts with something else as they left the house, the three children running ahead of him, skipping through the puddles. Albus looked up at the dark clouds and hoped it wouldn’t rain.

 

They were lucky. It had only just started to drizzle when they bundled themselves into the bookshop. The bell above the door gave a shrill ring, indicating their arrival. The books were spread out over two floors. The upstairs balcony hosted a range of academic books in all magical subjects, as well as some muggle ones too. Scorpius loved his muggle books, and although there wasn’t much of a demand for them he kept a good amount on the shelves, always endorsing them to people who asked for recommendations. He would always say that words were the muggles’ magic. The floor you walked into had shelves of books snaking their way around, and piles of books as tall as Albus in random places where Scorpius had failed to find a place for them yet. And straight in front of you when you walked through the door was the desk where Scorpius usually sat. Albus knew that Scorpius loved his job because he was surrounded by books all day, and when he wasn’t restocking or organising or taking in new books he was writing. He had never let Albus read anything that he wrote, not yet. But he promised that when he had completed something that Albus would be the first person he showed it to.

“If it isn’t my favourite little people!” Scorpius exclaimed as soon as he saw them rush through the door, earning squeals of delight. He stepped out from around the desk and bent down just in time to have three little children wrap their arms around him.

“I’ve missed you so much!” Astrid yelled, and the smile that came across Scorpius’s face warmed Albus’s heart.

“Can you read us a story?” Charlotte asked politely, gently pulling on the sleeve of Scorpius’s jumper. She had always been the calmer of the two. They were pretty much identical in looks but Charlotte acted more responsible like her mother, whereas Astrid definitely took after her father with her mischievous ways. 

“Of course!” Scorpius said delightedly. He adored reading to them. Even if Albus wasn’t so tuned into his feelings the massive grin and twinkle in his eyes would have given him away.

“It’s my turn to choose!” Olivier shouted, letting go of Scorpius and racing over to the corner of the shop that was home to the children’s books.

Astrid gave a shriek and ran after him, whereas Charlotte just calmly followed. It would probably take them a good 5 minutes to decide on a book, because even though it was Olivier’s choice he always took into consideration what his little sisters wanted too. He was a couple of years older than the girls and definitely had the protective older brother act down to a tee. He was the kind of big brother Albus had never had growing up.

“And hello to you, my favourite big person,” Scorpius said with a chuckle, walking over to Albus and pulling him into a quick hug. Albus relaxed into the embrace and lifted his own arms to wrap around Scorpius’s waist. He couldn’t help the pang of longing that he felt as they pulled back, wishing that he could just lean forward and capture Scorpius’s lips with his own. Stupid James and his stupid comment. It had only gone and intensified Albus’s feelings and now he was overthinking everything.

He could see how some of their actions towards each other could be seen as something more than just good friends. But it’s how they had been since fourth year. After all the things that happened with Delphi and Scorpius being in the other world, he had confessed to Albus that the hugs grounded him. That they helped him know that he wasn’t back there. And that’s how it started, simply as an act of comfort. Scorpius was always tactile, needing physical comfort just as much as verbal. But at some point it had changed, hadn’t it? A hug for a greeting was not the same. The way they sat with their thighs pressed together on the sofa when there was more than enough space for them to be apart. The way Scorpius would lie with his legs stretched over Albus’s lap or the way Albus would wrap an arm around his shoulders when they were relaxing at his parent’s house. It was just how it was. It was just how they were. Those touches, they didn’t mean anything more to Scorpius. Albus may feel a strange want in his stomach each time it happened, but there was no evidence to suggest that Scorpius felt anything. Was there?

“I think you just bring them here so that I can amuse them for a couple of hours,” Scorpius said with a smirk, grabbing onto Albus’s forearm and pulling him over to the circle of sofas where the story was always read. Albus and Scorpius would sit next to each other and the three children would make themselves comfy on their laps, making sure they could see everything in the book Scorpius was holding.

“I bring them here cause they miss you,” Albus explained, and then before he could stop himself he blurted “Because _I_ miss you.”

Merlin, he had no idea where that had come from. His inhibitions usually stopped him from saying such dangerous and revealing things.

Scorpius steps faltered a little before he righted himself, the grip of his fingers slightly tightening around his arm. He didn’t look back though. Albus felt his heart racing.

They sat down and finally Scorpius looked at him. For the first time in years Albus couldn’t read the expression on his face.

“I miss you too Albus,” he said softly, reaching out a hand to place it on Albus’s knee. The chatter of the children seemed to fade into the background as Albus’s gaze focused in on the hand.

“You do?” he asked quietly, head snapping up at the chuckle Scorpius gave in reply.

“Of course I do! We used to spend all our time together, and now I only see you at home. I still turn to speak to you sometimes but you’re not there.”

Albus knew that feeling well, and he thought he recognised the longing in Scorpius’s voice that had been a recent feature of his own.

He had been foolish, he decided. Why did he even think for a second that Scorpius didn’t miss him? Just because he didn’t say it, didn’t mean he didn’t feel it. Albus knew that with Scorpius actions spoke far louder than words. He didn’t speak much about his emotions and feelings, and Albus knew it was a residual from growing up in the stiff halls of Malfoy Manor, and the way his father had never talked to him after his mum had died. He was getting better, and Albus knew that out of everybody in the entire world he was the one that Scorpius would open up to. But if Scorpius felt the same way as he did Albus wasn’t surprised that he hadn’t spoken up. It was a terrifying thing, sensing the change in your feelings that you don’t know what to do with. Things you’d never felt before, emotions you’d only ever heard of. And for the one person who you couldn’t live without. Albus knew that the fear was what had always stopped him. The fear of change. The fear that once the words had been spoken they would change their whole relationship. The fear of losing Scorpius. After everything they had been through, Albus could not lose him. Give him a dragon or dementor or dark wizard any day, he would infinitely prefer that than a world without Scorpius Malfoy by his side.

“You should come more often, you can help me arrange the books,” Scorpius continued, breaking Albus from his spiral of thoughts.

And with that Albus looked at Scorpius, really looked at him. He took in the slightly ruffled blonde hair and the curls that fell into his eyes since he had let it grow. The way it looked as though he was holding his breath. The shine in his eyes. Albus could get lost in them. At the moment they looked soft and sincere, and for the first time in a while Albus felt like everything was going to be okay. He reached out and covered Scorpius’s hand with his own, pausing for only a second before nudging Scorpius’s so it was palm up, intertwining their fingers. He was sure that the blush that bloomed on Scorpius’s face was mirrored on his own. They both averted their gazes from each other, but when Albus chanced a glance over he saw the small and delicate smile.

Could Scorpius really feel the same? Had they been wasting all this time being cautious when they could have been doing so much?

His heart had started to beat faster in his chest, perhaps from anxiety, or maybe anticipation. It was like a blindfold had been lifted and Albus could finally see. It was as if he hadn’t even wanted to analyse the way Scorpius acted with him, for fear of having his hopes lifted. But here he was. His hopes were well and truly lifted. Perhaps it was James telling him so bluntly that Scorpius loved him too. Perhaps it was his tiredness of feeling lonely, or the way Scorpius had lit up when they had walked in. Or maybe it was the way Albus only smiled his biggest and most sincere smiles when he was with Scorpius. Whatever the reason was Albus knew that something had shifted in him.

Sitting on the slightly tattered sofa holding Scorpius’s hand with a slight feeling of hope in his chest. Albus supposed that if they were just friends it should have felt slightly awkward. But it didn’t. Not at all. It just felt right.

The moment was broken by the screams of the kids as they ran over, Olivier waving a book above his head.

“You’re holding hands like Mummy and Daddy,” Charlotte observed, once again showing how smart she was.

Albus removed his hand to help them as they scrambled up into their laps, making themselves comfy. But the smile did not leave his face.

“Are you married?” Astrid asked, peering up at Albus with curiosity. Before he could explain though Scorpius’s voice cut in.

“No, not yet.”

Albus stared at him but he resolutely kept his eyes on Astrid. Scorpius needed to stop doing things that made his heart race uncontrollably or he’d end up having a heart attack one day.

Not yet. Did that mean what Albus thought it did?

“Will you get married?” Oliver asked.

Scorpius finally lifted his eyes up at that and shrugged as he said “Maybe one day.”

Albus felt like he was going to cry. Honestly. His heart was racing and his palms had started to sweat as he thought back to all the small things he had put down to Scorpius ‘just being Scorpius’. Even though he never did anything like it with other people. And looking at their interactions with that comment in mind he mentally berated himself for being so caught up in the what ifs and his own insecurities that he didn’t see it. Scorpius loved him. With that realisation Albus had never felt so free and open. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss Scorpius, and not stop kissing him for a long, long time.

“I’d like you to get married,” Astrid exclaimed as she reached over and opened the book, seemingly becoming inpatient that Scorpius was staring at Albus rather than reading.

Scorpius blushed and cleared his throat, and Albus couldn’t help but grin.

“Once upon a time,” Scorpius started in his soft voice, captivating everyone from the very first word. Albus was very much aware that he was looking at Scorpius with the same mesmerized expression as the kids, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Not when the happiness basically radiated off of Scorpius as he continued to read. And well, Scorpius was the best storyteller. Everyone knew that.

****

Scorpius wasn’t in the kitchen when Albus apparated home that evening. He had been dying to get back, so of course it was a day where both Teddy and Victorie had come to pick up the kids, meaning they had spent a good hour chatting. Albus had left the bookshop that afternoon the same as usual, except their hug lasted longer and Albus grabbed Scorpius’s hand as they walked to the door, reluctantly pulling away when he crossed out into the street. Scorpius had been on his mind the whole day, and whilst that wasn’t unusual today was different. There was nervousness mixed with anticipation and want.

There was something cooking on the hob and some music playing quietly.

“Scorpius?” Albus called out, reaching up to undo the zip of his jacket and tossing it onto the sofa. Scorpius hated when he did that.  

When he looked up again Scorpius was standing leaning in the doorway, a towel flung over his left shoulder and some sort of sauce on his face. He looked beautiful.

“Hi,” Scorpius greeted, standing up straight and taking a step towards Albus. The air around them felt charged with electricity, and in the moment Albus could tell. He didn’t know how, but he could tell that Scorpius was feeling the exact same as him.

“Hi,” Albus replied softly, sounding almost coy without meaning to. He took a step towards Scorpius, and paused. He wanted to remember this.

He didn’t know who moved first, but soon enough they were standing toe to toe, breaths mingling as they breathed heavily. Albus reached up and stroked his thumb along Scorpius’s cheek, getting rid of the sauce that had landed there.

He looked into Scorpius’s eyes and saw only love and desire. He started to open his mouth to finally say the words, but before he could Scorpius had grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him forward and connecting their lips. Albus’s eyes closed on their own accord as he fell into the heavenly feeling. His own hands moved to wrap around Scorpius’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together and causing Scorpius to let out a contented sigh. Albus wasted no time in deepening the kiss, drinking in the feeling of absolute bliss.

Why had they wasted all this time? Albus felt as if he would rather do nothing other than kiss Scorpius for the rest of his life.

They pulled apart and smiled blindingly at each other.

“I love you Scorpius,” Albus whispered, taking in the way that Scorpius’s smile grew even wider and eyes crinkled further.

“I love you too,” he replied, pulling him back in for another kiss.

This was what true happiness felt like then. Like you were floating and sinking at the same time, like no other moment could ever compare to the joy swimming through you, like the world stopped turning and all that mattered was here and now.

It may have taken them a while to get to this point, but there was no denying that everything they had gone through had lead perfectly to this. Albus couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment where everything had changed, and perhaps there wasn’t one. Maybe he had simply fallen in love with Scorpius a little every day.

They stumbled back until Albus fell onto the sofa, pulling Scorpius down on top of him. He wriggled around, trying to get comfy but there was something digging into his back. He pulled away from Scorpius, allowing them to catch their breath and he stuck his hand down and pulled his jacket from underneath him.

“See, if you hung your jacket up in the cupboard like I always tell you to that wouldn’t have happened,” Scorpius said with a laugh. Everything had changed and yet nothing had changed. They were still Albus and Scorpius. As they were meant to be.

They kissed for a while, moving from passionate to soft to lazy kisses on the cheek and jaw and collarbone. Scorpius’s head was curled into the crook of Albus’s neck, his breath tickling the skin. Albus had never felt happier.

His hand was running through Scorpius’s hair as they both caught their breath, letting their emotions fall back down from the incredible high they had been feeling.

“Do you.. do you smell smoke?” Scorpius asked suddenly, breaking them from the heaven they had found themselves in.

And that was how they almost burnt the flat down.

When people asked about the story of how they _finally_ worked things out and got together, Albus would just sit back with a contented smile, happy for Scorpius to tell it. Because Scorpius was the best storyteller. Everyone knew that.

 

 

 

 


End file.
